The Batman: Blue Christmas
by Lyoko498
Summary: Freeze is back in Gotham. But this is his last plan...forever A dark Christmas story. One-Shot.


Blue Christmas

The Batman story.

Batman, Batgirl and Robin has jumped and landed on top of the building where the Bat-signal was shining.

Commissioner Gordon was standing there. "What's going down Commissioner?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Gordon, I mean superheroes celebrate the holidays too." remarked Batgirl.

"It might seem out of character of me, but I agree with Batgirl on that." Batman responded.

"I'm sorry Batman, but Mr. Freeze is back, and I know you three can put him behind bars again." Gordon responded. "Alright sir." Batman responded. The three of them leaped off the building and landed into the Bat-Mobile.

The car sped down the street, hunting for Freeze. "Where would Freeze go around the holidays? Doesn't he have a wife to come home to or something?" asked Barbara.

Batman sighed and said, "His wife died and… he cryogenically froze his wife."

"What's cryogenics?" questioned Robin. Barbara rolled her eyes under her cowl and said, "It's freezing a person so they can be brought back to life with future technology."

"Exactly and while freezing her, an accident happened turning him into the criminal he is today. His cryokinetic powers are used to steal money so he can bring his wife back." Batman continued.

"There he is!" Robin said, pointing to a building incased with ice and frost. The trio crept to the door. Batman placed an explosive onto the door. "Run." Batman whispered. The three heroes sprinted as the door detonated.

Batman was first to lead. As soon as he walked into the building, he was already freezing. The teen joined him after a few seconds. Robin exhaled, only to see the mist that flew from his mouth solidify and drop like a lead balloon.

"Whoa! How's that possible?" Batgirl asked.

"It's the temperature. While our breaths are warmer then the air, the air is colder then the water droplets that make up the mist, turning the carbon dioxide and water into dry ice." Batman explained.

A chill quickly ran up his leg and up to his arms. "What the hell?" Batman muttered as the ice crept to his face encasing him into a shell. He witnessed the same happen to his ally and adopted son.

It was Freeze, he picked up the statues that was the boy wonder and Batgirl, and carried them upstairs. 'Where is he taking them? If he hurts those two, I'll make Arkham look like a vacation in Hawaii!'

Freeze then went back, empty handed. "Well Batman…long time no see." Mr. Freeze said, his voice much warmer then usual, his red eyes unusually blue.

Freeze picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Batman was breathing rapidly, forming a hole over his mouth and nose. "Freeze, what have you done to Robin and Batgirl?"

"Don't worry about them Bats." Freeze said, almost sadly. Freeze stopped for a second. "What's the matter Freeze, is the frost finally damaging your brain?"

Freeze didn't respond, only had a painful-sounding cough. When Freeze finally got walking again, they made it to a door, the door to the roof. Batman looked around, a large canon looking thing was aimed for the sky.

"This Batman is my greatest plan to date," Freeze said. There was a large wall of ice, Robin and Batgirl was frozen on it, their torsos, heads and necks free, but their legs and hands frozen.

Freeze shoved Batman onto the wall, blasted ice onto his already frozen hands and legs.

With a mighty punch, the ice on his upper body shattered. "What are you doing Freeze? Are you going to turn the city into a second Antarctic?" Batman questioned.

"Not exactly Batman. As I said, this is my greatest plan. But rather to date as previously said, it's my greatest plan ever. Since this is my last one."

The three heroes looked surprised at the man before them. Now that they got a good look at him, the ice that surrounded his body was thinning.

"What's happened to you?" Robin asked.

Freeze sighed.

Flashback:

(Freeze (V.O.): It was last night. You see I froze my wife, so I may her back from the dead, with the technology I would make with the money I stole. But imagine my surprise when…)

Freeze walked into the chamber where his wife's cryogenic machine was. "Don't worry my dear, soon enough, we'll be together again." Freeze said to his frozen beloved.

Then the one thing he feared happened. A hissing came from the chamber. "What's that noise." Freeze asked, as if he was could deny the frightening fact.

"No! Nora!" Freeze yelled as he saw the chamber, the case opened by a pair of invisible hands.

Freeze saw his wife, now officially dead before him. "No! NORA!" Freeze wept into his hands. But something went wrong further.

(Freeze (V.O.): My tears weren't frozen. You see, my emotional state has caused the suit to malfunction, because of my increased heart rate. So my ice as you can see is thinning. (Ice across his face cracks) And now cracking.)

End flashback

"So, before I die, I just want to so one single good thing, so that my wife wouldn't die knowing she was married to a man with a heart as cold as absolute zero. So I buried her body, gave her a proper funeral, and created this afterwards."

"But what is it?" Batgirl asked. "I guess for lack of a better word, a snow cannon. It'll insure that Gotham will get a white Christmas. Not a blizzard, but a nice blanket of snow. And I…am its power source."

"But that'll kill you, stripping you of the absolute zero temperatures you need to live!" Batman yelled.

"I no longer need to stay on this world, now that my beloved wife has passed on, so must I."

"But why hold us here to see you kill yourself," Robin asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

The ice near Victor Fries' head was so thin, you could see his face, smiling.

"To be honest, after our battles, you three has become my closest friends," The trio of heroes looked stunned at this concept.

Victor chuckled, "Kind of shows you how screwed up my life is doesn't it?"

The team looked at the man, frozen to a wall, unable to stop him from committing inactive suicide.

Freeze shoved his hands into the control panel, causing the buttons and circuitry to glow a gentle blue. "Good bye Bat-Family, perhaps I'll miss you the most of all."

A burst of bright blue energy flew from the barrel of the cannon and was absorbed by the clouds.

The last thing uttered in his life was, "Merry Christmas Nora." When the energy finished firing the trio finally found a way to break out of the ice. Batman and the teens ran to Victor.

He was just a man in an armor much larger then he was. Gordon was outside and at the door. The doors opened before him. Batman was carrying Victor over his shoulder.

Before Bruce went to sleep that Christmas Eve, he did something he hasn't done since he was a boy…he prayed.

He prayed that Fries has finally found peace with himself.

That he may have a peaceful rest.

The End


End file.
